


The crown guard and the sunfire warrior

by Cayla_Glow



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayla_Glow/pseuds/Cayla_Glow
Summary: This is the story of Marcos, a young crown guard, whose life changes when he finds himself in the magical land of Xadia, where he meets Sabah, a sunfire elf. This is a story based on the interaction between Marcos, a minor character in the series, and Sabah, an elf who helped him.This is a story that I wrote and posted originally in spanish and now in english.
Relationships: Marcos/Sabah (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you like this fanfic, sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, the english language is not my first language.

Since his childhood Marcos was sure of what he wanted to be in life: a royal guard. When he was 7 years old he watched the soldiers train and tried to replicate his movements with enthusiasm hoping to become a soldier when he was an adult. His family had humble origins, but he was never ashamed of that, he was really proud of his family's history. Many years ago when his grandfather was young, his family lived in misery, until that day. When his grandfather was young he was begging in the street when he noticed that a man was dropping a small bag with silver coins, and instead of keeping them for himself he returned them to that man, who was a recognized blacksmith. As a thank you, the blacksmith offered him work as his apprentice. Over time both men became friends and when the blacksmith aged and became ill he left the workshop, where he forged the weapons and armor of the Katolis soldiers to his apprentice, who would later marry a peasant and have a son named Jared. Jared from an early age was instructed in the trade of a blacksmith, then when he became an adult he married his friend Mery and then both would have their only son Marcos.

Marcos had grown up in that workshop watching as his parents forged the tools of the soldiers, who then went to the workshop, which was also the family's home, he watched those people in shining armor attentively without knowing who they were or what they were doing.

—Dad, who are those people who shine that always come here? Jared, impressed by that question sat next to him.

—It is true that we have not told you, those “people who shine” are Katolis soldiers, they are brave men and women who risk their lives to protect us from everything that threatens us.

—"Really, what do they do?"

—Well, they have many adventures, also duties and obligations such as protecting the monarch and the royal family and all that they do always keeping their honor high. —It's amazing and what adventures do they have? —Many, like going to distant lands and fighting monsters.

\- Monsters?

—Yes, monsters like dragons slaughtering villages and bloodthirsty elves.

Marcos was scared by that last comment, but everything else about the soldiers had impressed him greatly.

—When I'm an adult I want to be a soldier

Marcos's father laughed and stroked his little son's head.

—If you want to achieve it, you must work hard and, above all, eat all your vegetables.

—Do I really have to do that? —Said the disgusted boy.

—Of course, talking about that, let's go with your mom. It's time for dinner.

After that day Marcos had completely dedicated himself to becoming a soldier, every day he trained and studied to be a warrior, until at the age of 14 he was admitted to the army along with other young people from the city. For the next three years Marcos would strive hard to be a good soldier, until one day his superiors informed him that due to his excellent discipline he would become a crown guard. That same afternoon he went home and told his parents the news, they cried with joy and told him that they could not be more proud of him. But it was on a night of guard in the forest where a series of events would begin that would change his life forever. It seemed like a normal night until Marcos heard something. A part of him had a bad feeling but he was already 18 years old, he was already a man who must be brave.

—High on behalf of King Harrow. — He shouted.

But then he saw how mysterious figures appeared in front of him, they were killer elves. Marcos knew he couldn't face them alone, he had to go to the castle and look for reinforcements. The young crown guard walked away as fast as he could from the monstrous elves, but one of them had followed him. She was a small but very skilled elf, in a matter of seconds Marcos was on his knees with two sabers about to cut his throat. Marcos looked his attacker in the eye and could not believe what he saw. She was an elf, it was the first time she had seen one in person, but it was not as she had imagined them, she looked like a girl only a couple of years younger than him and her eyes were scared. The royal guard waited for that elf to kill him but she didn't, she just looked away. And before he had time to react he fled. When Marcos informed others about what he saw, everyone was alarmed. But he could only think one thing “why didn't she kill me?”, That thought accompanied him for a long time, he could not concentrate on anything while he along with other soldiers looked for the murderers or when they faced the elves at night of the death of the king, nor the following days.

The entire kingdom of Katolis seemed to be in chaos, with the king dead, the princes disappeared and the attacks on the border with Xadia all seemed to indicate that a war would occur. As soon as those thoughts came to Marcos' mind he was disturbed because his dream was to be a soldier to protect his loved ones and his nation, but he thought "what if war does more harm than good? But there is no way to avoid war? or is not it? The idea of the war of the human kingdoms with Xadia seemed to be true when the kings and queens of the other kingdoms were attacked by murderous elves. And the troops of the other nations appeared in Katolis, however the newly crowned King Ezran, did not want to participate in the battle and had told a story of how his brother, Prince Callum along with Rayla, a moonshadow elf, were going back to the Dragon prince with his mother. That story spread throughout the castle to the ears of Marcos, although many of his fellow soldiers considered the story ridiculous, he did not, in fact he thought, “Is that murderer will be that elf who wants peace between our races? Rayla”

However all Marcos's hope for peace between humans and elves was over when the young king abdicated the throne and the sorcerer Viren took the crown. The war was a fact, but before leaving the throne King Ezran said that whoever did not want to participate in the war would be free to leave the army. Marcos was at his parents' house considering that decision when his father entered the room.

—What do you think son

Marcos did not respond fearing that if he shared his concerns, rather his doubts, his father would be ashamed of him. But Jared knew his son very well.

—Marcos, there is something I must tell you, all the time your mother and I support your dream of being a soldier because what we want more than anything in the world is that you be happy and I don't want you to risk your life for something you don't do you think.

Marcos said nothing but hugged his father, his decision was made. When King Viren said that all those who refused to go to war would be considered cowards and weak, Marcos did not hesitate to leave his sword and helmet behind and withdraw. Despite being considered without honor, he was never more certain of anything in his life. Originally Marcos's plan was to stay with his family and expect the worst, but then Duren's troops led by Queen Aanya arrived, who gave a motivating speech about they should prevent Viren from causing the ruin of the human race and what they should use the symbol of cowardice as a banner. Marcos agreed to go to Xadia to fight for peace. He along with many other soldiers crossed Xadia through the now open river of lava, followed the trail of Viren's soldiers through the strangest and most fantastic places they could imagine. Marcos never thought that Xadia could be a beautiful place, but not everything was like that, because they found the ruins that were once the mythical city of Lux Aurea. Marcos saw the horrors of war, destroyed houses, streets full of shattered bodies of elves, and worst of all among them were dead children. He couldn't stand it and wondered, "How is someone capable of such atrocity?" But it was not time to cower, he had to go on his way and stop that massacre. "Concentrate" was repeated until he came to battle in the home of the dragon queen. There was no going back, Marcos fought with all his might against the monster soldiers, side by side with elves and dragons. The battle was intense for in the end King Viren's army was defeated.

Marcos hurt his leg while fighting but did not let the pain stop him until the battle was over, then he sat down next to a large rock and removed his helmet. What had happened today seemed like a dream, elves, humans and dragons united, then it was possible. While he kept thinking about the miracle he witnessed, a voice called him.

—You fought bravely— was a sunfire elf offering her hand with four fingers.

She smiled at him and without thinking he accept her help, although he didn't know why.

—Thank you, my name is Marcos— he said as he stood up and she helped him walk.

—I'll take you with the wounded—she said.

The elf took him along with human soldiers and elves. Then another sunfire elf headed towards the elf that helped Mark.

—They are all injured, you know what to do.

—Of course. Human ... I mean Marcos sit down, I'm going to heal you.

Marcos obeyed and sat on the floor, but he didn't know what that elf was going to do.

\- Are you a doctor?

—Better that I'm a sunfire warrior and also a healer.

Before Marcos could ask what the warrior was referring to, she began to shine. Her eyes and skin emitted an intense light. The human was speechless, "she is a celestial being," he thought. That warrior approached him and put her hands on his injured leg. Her hands radiated warm rays of light and when she finished, Marcos no longer felt pain.

—How did you do that?

—Healing is a skill that only a few sunfire elves have.

—Incredible— he said without thinking.

She laughed at the comment causing Marcos to blush.

—oh ... I ... I wanted to say thank you for helping me ..." you are…. ah…— the soldier was starting to get nervous.

—My name is Sabah, I am a warrior of Lux Aurea, or rather what is left of our city— she said, regretting.

—Yes, I saw the ruins of the city, I'm so sorry.

—Thank you, but now I have to take care of the other wounded.

—Yes…. I will not distract you anymore.

Marcos watched as Solis healed wounded soldiers, both human and elf, always with a gentle and helpful attitude. She seemed to be a good person and not a monster. The following days seemed to mark the beginning of something new, first the human rulers Ezran and Aanya agreed to the truce of their nations with Xadia and even offered that workers and soldiers of their kingdoms help rebuild Lux Aurea. Marcos decided to participate in the reconstruction of the city that had generated a great impression on him. When he returned to the devastated place, he helped in everything he could from cleaning the debris to building houses. Until he was assigned to perform the night guard of the city with an elf soldier and he was surprised when he discovered that his partner would be Sabah.

—Hello Marcos, I found out that you were helping in the city, the other elves and I are very grateful to you humans for your help. —Said Sabah smiling.

—Well thank you, it is a pleasure to see you Sabah, I only do what seems right to me. —He said shyly. The two stood guard all night until dawn and while Marcos contemplated the sun, he thought that this would be the beginning of a new era of unity among all races.


	2. Something fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day of Marcos in Xadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

Every time Marcos woke up in Xadia, he kept thinking he was asleep and dreaming of an epic adventure, but it wasn't. He really was in Xadia, the place he had always heard and discovered something, not everything was as bad as they said. Actually Xadia was amazing, and the elves and dragons were not monsters, they were beings with feelings and lives similar to those of humans.

Marcos, along with other soldiers from Katolis and Duren, stayed at a camp near Lux Aurea while helping rebuild the city. He prepared himself for his daily activities which were to help the elves lift the buildings back to their former splendor and then prepare for the night watch with Sabah.  
The day normally passed, the soldier was collecting debris from the streets, but suddenly Marcos heard an elf girl crying. Marcos approached the girl, she shouldn't be more than eight years old, she was wearing a brown dress and yellow ribbons in her hair.

\- What's going on? Why are you crying? - he said while kneeling to see her eyes.  
At first the girl said nothing, just looked at Marcos with a sad expression.  
—I lost my doll— she said between sobs.  
\- Be calm, I will help you find it, where you lost it.  
\- In my house  
\- And where is your house?  
The girl pointed to a pile of rubble in front of them. The house had been reduced to almost nothing. Marcos felt a lot of sadness, the sunfire elves had lost their home because of Katolis's dark wizard, that was unfair.  
\- Quiet, how about I check the debris and find your toy.  
\- Would you do that? - Said the girl with a smile while wiping her tears  
\- Yes, I'll help you, I'm Marcos and tell me, what's your name?  
\- Solia   
Marcos approached what was left of the house and slowly lifted the rubble, while Solia watched. Finally he found a doll, an elf with an armor.  
\- Is this? He asked as he showed him the dusty doll.  
\- Yes - Solia almost shouted in excitement.  
Marcos handed him the doll and Solia hugged him and then looked at Marcos with a smile.  
\- Thanks, you're kind  
The soldier smiled at the elf.  
\- Solia, I told you not to stay away from me. Said an adult elf who approached them.  
The elf stopped when he saw Marcos and took Solia's hand. The elf saw a look at him, studying him.  
\- Mom he found Sunny, my doll.  
\- Yes, thank you human - she said forcefully and then the two left.

Marcos sighed, it wasn't the first time something like this happened to him. Some elves still did not accept humans. They looked at them with discontent, anger, fear and curiosity. While some elves were grateful to humans for helping them in the battle to save the dragon prince, but others wondered why there were still humans in Xadia. However there was something that always pleased him: talk to Sabah.  
...  
While other elves had trouble trusting humans, Sabah was always kind to them. That was what Marcos liked, her radiant personality. The last two days he had looked forward to the afternoon to patrol with her. It was the only time he could stop feeling like an outsider in a strange land, although in reality he was.  
When the sun began to set, Marcos was heading to the place where he would meet Sabah. There she was with her bow and arrows.

\- Again early, Marcos - Sabah said smiling.  
\- Yes, so where are we going to patrol?  
\- In the forest near the city until dawn.  
Both went to the forest and when Marcos arrived he was extremely alert of every noise he heard. As they walked for the soldier, each hat in the trees reminded him of the night he had almost died, when he had met that moonshadow elf.  
\- Something is wrong with you, what is it?  
\- Well, the last time I walked through a dark forest I was attacked by…. Moonshadow elves.  
\- Wow, and if you don't mind me asking, how did you get out of that situation alive?  
\- Well it is curious indeed, the moonshadow elf who was sent to follow me is the same elf that helped the princes of Katolis to stop the war. She didn't kill me.  
\- Seriously, then you meet the new Dragonguard captain Rayla of Silvergrove, how amazing.  
\- Well, I suppose it is. Although I haven't talked to her. Sabah, why are you nice to me?

Both stopped walking and saw each other face to face.  
\- Well, it is also a curious story, from an early age I knew that I wanted to be a warrior, I was excited to have adventures and when I discovered that I had the ability to heal, I understood that I should help others, that that was my purpose in life.  
\- It's a very noble purpose, Sabah.  
\- Yes, you will see to be a warrior you have to live with honor, those humans who destroyed my city, killed my people and can’t prevent it. — Her face saddened.

  
Marcos thought about putting his hand on Sabah's shoulder, but he didn't.

\- Then when we were in the battle against that monster and everything seemed lost, you the soldiers of the chain banner and saved us. So I understood that not all humans are bad, if they have warriors who fight with honor then there must be some good ones, isn't it? - Sabah showed a small smile.  
\- You're right, actually, you were the first elf who was kind to me, before that I thought everyone in Xadia wanted to eradicate humanity. But now I think it's not like that. In fact, there is something fantastic about Xadia - when Marcos said that, I wish I hadn't said it, by "something fantastic" he meant her.  
Sabah crossed his arms with a funny expression on his face.

\- "Something fantastic" huh.  
\- Well, ahh, I, I, really wanted to say that ...  
\- Lux Aerea, is not the only fantastic thing in Xadia, here are all kinds of amazing things. I know what if tomorrow I show you everything magnificent here.  
\- Hey, okay, I'll look forward to it.  
\- It's decided, tomorrow I'll see you at your camp.  
\- Yes. - he said smiling.  
Marcos and Sabah finished patrolling without news until the sun rose. Marcos returned to the "human camp," as the elves called it, and entered his camping tent. He was preparing to rest a little, before Sabah came to get him, he didn't really know what to expect, but he was excited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the story?   
> Next chapter: all the wonders of Xadia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked my story I will continue this fanfic in the coming days so stay tuned.


End file.
